


Tavros Gets Guts!

by TricksterPanda



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Asshole Tavros, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Female Karkat Vantas, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Karkat Swearing, POV Female Character, Shameless Smut, Smut, asshole beginner, asshole lessons, tavros - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterPanda/pseuds/TricksterPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros fights with Karkat(female) and some smut happens. Yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tavros Gets Guts!

**Author's Note:**

> The smut is kind of far into the story after a weird fight and asshole lessons! If you want to skip it just look up kiss.

===> Be a Female Karkat.

You walk into the room and see Tavros sitting on the couch. You go up to him and he looks a little hesitant.

“Hey Tavros.” He looks up at you.

“Uhhh, hey there?”

“You doing okay? Is Vriska messing with you today already?” He shrugs

“I mean I guess, but it’s more Eridan right now. Why do you care?” You look at him. Why wouldn’t you?

“Because you’re too nice to actually do anything about it. So someone has to or your day would be complete shit.”

“Uhh, I mean, you don’t have to do that. I was actually going to do something this time.” You cross your arms.

“Really? What?” 

“Kick his ass.” You laugh and he looks upset. “I mean it!” You finally stop laughing and try to speak.

“You always say that. You never do though.”

“I’m going to do it this time.” Yeah right.

“You can’t stand up to anyone Tavros.” 

“I guess you’re right.” Wait. Shit. Abort.

“You’re still pretty cool even though, so don’t feel bad about yourself.” He looks away.

“I wasn’t until you started talking like that…”

“Fuck. I didn’t want to make you feel bad.” You facepalm yourself.

“Every conversation you’ve ever had with me says otherwise.” You glare at him.

“Well, I’m sorry about those then. I try and sound nice sometimes and fuck it up.” He sighs and leans back looking at you.

“Look, I didn’t feel that way about myself so bad until you and Vriska started labeling me like that.”

“I didn’t mean to label you. I was just trying to make sure you were okay.” You look down a little making your hair fall into your face. He stays up and is towering over you now. 

“I’m fucking pissed. You know what? Yeah, I’m mad as hell for once and everyone is telling me I’m not allowed to feel mad.”

“I didn’t say that.” Did you?

“Not in that way, but you did.”

“You can totally be fucking mad if you want.

“I’m not allowed to be mad, I’m too fucking nice, I’m really fucking mad.” He snaps at you. It’s surprising and you back up a step or two. “I just want to snap his pathetic little highblood neck!” Wait what? “I want to hold his little cluckbeast neck in my hands until I feel the bones shatter.” 

“What did he do?” Eridan.

“He’s just an ass and he had to go insult me. He called me pathetic and stupid and he kills lussi by the thousands!”

“Oh okay. I understand why you’re so mad now.”

“And he has the audacity to hit on everyone else but me! I don’t want him to so much as touch me, but it’s that he’s fucking desperate as fuck and he says that I’m fucking below him?”

“So you’re mad that he kills lussi, insulted you, and won’t hit on you? Even though you don’t want him to.” He turns to you again.

“Sure, let’s fucking summarize it like that.” You glare again, but ignore the snapping.

“Is there more?”

“That smug fucking look he has.” He started pacing again and you sigh.

“I’m pretty sure that’s his actual fucking face though.”

“Exactly!” O-kay… “Why am I bothering to explain things?” He’s looking at you again.

“I don’t know, venting?”

“Of course you don’t know.” You huff and cross your arms again. You’re the leader here after all.

“No one really comes to me unless it’s for romance. What does that even mean?” He growls a little at you.

“You’re so fucking pathetic.”

“I-what?

“You think you’re so fucking great.” 

“I don’t-”

“No, you do. You just make yourself a fucking matyr. You’re the fucking leader. Everyone follow Karkt. Everyone listen to Karkat. Fuck. You.” He’s ride in front of you and you have to strain your neck to look up. Why are you so fucking short?

“I was a pretty good leader! What has gotten into you Tavros?”

“It’s called a spine.” 

“Having a spin doesn’t mean you turn into a dick!”

“So what? You’re actually listening now?” Fuck this. “Do you know what it’s like to go through life without anyone ever listening to you?”

“What does that mean? I don’t know, but people listen to you Tav!”

“No, they pretend to listen.” You shake your head, but he speaks up. “Oh yeah, the fucking asshole with an addiction to slime listens to me. I’m fucking happy.”

“Don’t fucking talk about Gamzee that way and I’m sure he’s not the only one.” You’re another fucking person.

 

“Oh really? Fuck, who then? Fucking who cares Vriska, who fucking uses me?” He’s walking closer. “Who the fuck else cares? Don’t you dare say you do, because I know you don’t.”

“I do, but I can tell you who else. Aradia and Terezi will care. You always talk to them and used to flarp with them too.” He walks away and you give a sigh of relief.

“They grew up and I’m growing the fuck up too. Why shouldn’t I grow up into a dick?”

“You won’t have friends.” He shrugs. “You want to die alone like the other half of our group?” He looks at you and nods. Now you’re pissed. “No, you don’t! You are too friendly to want to die alone! What is that about Tavros?”

“Stop telling me how I am!” He growls.

“People don’t just randomly wake up and decide to be dicks! You are not acting like yourself.” You’re trying to stay calm. I leader stays calm.

“Maybe I want that. Maybe I’m tired of being myself.”

“Well, I’m not going to let you be friendless. I will act like Gamzee acts with me! I will make you befriend me no matter if you want it or not!” Great job. Stay calm. He sighs.

“Stop it. Just stop. I saw Rufioh. Do you know how disappointed I was?” He sits back down. “Nothing matters. Nothing fucking matters.”

“What does Rufioh have to do with this? Why were you disappointed?” He laughs a little before answering.

“He’s pathetic, weak. He brought about the end of his session through his stupidity.”

“Meenah said Damara did that.”

“He cheated on her.” You have no idea how that matters. “It’s so low..”Are you fucking kidding me.

“Are you telling me you are being a dick because your ancestor who was not your actual ancestor cheated on a girl you don’t know and who supports Lord English?” He huffs again and looks at you.

“You really don’t get it. It’s everything. I have nothing. My lusus is dead. I had to listen to him scream and beg for his life.”

“We all had to go through that.” He looks at you like you’re an idiot.

“You didn’t understand the words.”

“No I didn’t. What did I not understand?”

“The way that a lusus begs for their life as they die. The way they don’t understand mortality.” You try to say something, but nothing comes out. “You don’t get anything.”

“Fuck, just calm down Tavros. Explain it differently so I can understand.” 

“Why should I? I’m trying to make a fucking choice for myself for once…” He paces again.

“Because I don’t understand why you just fucking snapped like this and you are giving me like five fucking billion reasons.”

“Why does it have to be one thing? I just… I just needed to snap after last morning.” Oh crap. Another thing.

“What happened?”

“Eridan opened his fat fucking mouth. He called me stupid and useless.” You heard this already.

“I’m making us go in circles aren’t I?” He nods. “Fuck, okay. So, Eridan made you snap, but it was a build of me, Vriska, Tinkerbull, Rufioh, and another else I’m missing.” He nods.

“Let’s see… The fucking pressure form Gamzee and his fucking entitlement towards me, Equius shouting at me for so much as a minor scratch on my legs… What could I forget?”

“Entitlement? What the fuck is that? Ignore Equius. He’s just a weird robot freak.” He smiles, but it’s a sarcastic.

“No, he’s not. He matters too. He just gets so fucking hemophobic! Gamzee thinks he has some right to date me or something.”

“Oh my gog. He fucking likes you! He just wants to date you and he is not making you or anything.” He shrugs.

“He feels he has some right to it for being the nice guy to me. I can tell. Whatever. Let me fucking grow up and act how I want and don’t put labels on me.”

“If you act like a dick I will label you like a dick.” He grumbles and punches the wall.

“You can’t fucking let me have anything…” You walk a little closer.

“Well then what do you want me to call you? Obviously not nice, or sweet like we all did. Or cute or anything else we all call you.” He looked at you.

“No one told me those things. Why tell me after everything… after a need it.”

“I didn’t realize. I’m terrible at signals.” He nodded in agreement.

“That was obvious.” You glare at him skeptically.

“Was that a signal? Fuck I hate them!”

“Did you know Nepeta is flushed for you.” You nod. Of course you knew.”I thought you said you suck at signals?”

“Painting a picture of the two of us kissing is a little more obvious..”

“Well, now I’m stuck.” You looked confused. “I thought I’d bested you and had a course for the conversation.”

“Well, I’m sure she’s not the only one who gave me signals. Tell me about them.”

“I don’t know… This is a generalized conversation.”

“Are you losing now?” You smirked at him and he grinned.

“Damn, I am.” 

“I mean out of all ten trolls not one gave me a signal of any kind you can use?”

“I wasn’t anticipating a second example…”

“Wow, you just thought one would be enough? You didn’t prepare for this at all did you? At least the other assholes actually think this through first.” He shook his head.

“I’m still getting used to being an asshole.”

“This isn’t as bad as you trying to be a troll at least.” He looked at you confused. “Dave told me about you trying to be a troll. The rap. He showed me the rap.”

“Oh no… Oh no…”

“He showed me all of the sick fires.” He mouthed the word all and you smile. “All of them. See, I’m taking advantage of having the advantage. How did I get it?”

“By me making a misstep.”

“That is right. You need to learn how to cover your ass on those if you actually want to be an asshole. I don’t think it’s too hard for you to be an asshole.” You grin at him.

“It was easy for a little bit there.”

“Yeah then you came to a fucking pro.”

“I can’t deny that.”

“That’s fucking right.”

“You are a major asshole.” He chuckles.

“I don’t deny that.” You grin at him and give him a victory look.

“You are like… the queen of assholes.” You nod and he gets a little closer. “Hey.”

“Yeah?” He kisses you suddenly giggling.

“Thanks.” You’re blushing and he’s still giggling, but you see a brown tint on his face.

“I-uh- you’re welcome. Did I miss a signal?”

“I dunno… uhhh, I just kinda did it.” You look away embarrassed.

“Oh well… feel free to do it again. Yeah” He kisses you again and you kiss back standing on your tiptoes to actually reach him. He leans down a little and gives your neck a break and you grab his shirt in your hands smiling into the kiss. He pulls you closer and the kiss turns to a deeper one.

You wrap your arms around his neck pulling you two even closer. He lifts you up and started moaning into the kiss. You run your hands through his mohawk. He claws along your back softly and moves to kiss your neck. You gasp and pull his hair slightly when he does, since it’s a major turn on. He starts biting a little and smiles at the reaction. You moan by accident.

“Fuck.” He continues on your neck and moans deeply. You move his hand to your rear to hold you better and lick his horns to see the reaction. He grips your rear tight moaning hard as you licked. You grab both horns and begin to suck on one of them causing him to grind into you moaning harder. You try to pull him to the wall and he does grinding into harder.

“I want you.” You moan and arch your back a little at the contact and nod barely able to talk between breaths.

“M-me too.” He starts to roughly pull off your shorts and you move so they slide off before tearing of his shirt. He doesn’t resist running his hands on your thighs. “Ah!” You throw his shirt away and he pulls your shirt up. He starts kissing your breasts and you grab his horns . “Stop teasing already!”

“Why should I?” He shimmies out of his pants and boxers. You’re breathing heavy now and look at him.

“Fu-fuck you.” He grins.

“No, fuck you.” He pushes in hard, but stopped half way to not hurt you. You scream and accidently bite his horn. He gasps and thrusts his full length by accident and fuck it hurts! You inhale sharply and dig your nails into his shoulder causing them to bleed.

“Fuck, baby…” He starts pumping in and out of you and you see him blush. Did he really just say that? You smile at it and kiss him again.

“I li-like it.” He says it again and you bite his lower lip. You grind into him really liking the name. He gripped your rear tighter going a little faster. You bit his lip a little harder and move to kiss his neck, making sure to leave a few bite marks and hickies while you’re there. He doesn’t fight you and starts going harder.

“You feel so good… fuck…” He goes in a little too hard and you bite him causing him to bleed. “Fuck baby… is it bad?” You moan into his ear and lick up the blood. “Fuck that was pretty hot…” He moans and you bite more licking up the blood. He hits your sweet spot and you arch your back.

“Scream for me baby…” He starts ramming into your spot without any mercy and you actually scream. You start thrusting into him and you are just becoming a screaming mess right in front of him.

“Tavros! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” He bites your neck hard and paws at your breasts. You start thrusting even harder and reach to pull his horns lightly. He bites and draws blood and starts moving at his full speed. You look and him and you can tell he’s more beast. “Ah!” You think everyone could hear, but you really don’t care. You begin to bite and suck anywhere you could reach on him.

“I’m close… I’m gonna fill you up baby… fuck me…” You felt the knot in your stomach and knew you were close too. You began to grind and ram into him almost as hard as he was moving. You move to his ear and nibbled it a little before speaking.

“F-fuck me harder Tav-” You stop midway through his name, but a moan cut you off. He starts clawing at your hips and all kindness is gone from his strokes. You moans and you feel him release. You scream at the pressure and reach your end. “Fuck!” You claw his back as you release.

“That… was… amazing…” He was panting and held you tight licking at your bleeding wounds. You’re panting and kissing every wound you gave him, which was a lot.

“It fucking was.” You kiss a few more wounds.

“Wow, just w-wow… thank you so much.” You smile and kiss him.

“As long as we can do that again you don’t have to thank me.” 

“Of course. I’m not passing that up.” You smile and move up a little since you had been falling.

“Good, because you really didn’t have a choice.” You laugh and kiss his neck before cuddling him the best you could. He takes you over to the couch and lays down holding you softly.

“So… is this a thing then?” You think about it and smile. 

“Yeah, I guess it is. I’m not exactly sure what though.” You move to lay halfway on top of him. You hear him snore softly and nuzzle him before falling asleep.


End file.
